Andrew Minyard
Andrew grew up as a foster child after his mother gave him up for adoption. He would eventually - after a stint in juvie - be reunited with both his mother and twin brother Aaron, who he had not previously met. He is a violent person, and after nearly beating several people to death after they attacked his cousin, Nicky, he was required to take medication, which elevated his mood. He did not stop taking his medication until halfway through The Raven King People are generally put off by him due to his unpredictable and volatile personality. Appearance Andrew always wears black wristbands that reach from his wrists to his elbows. They are rumoured to be a sarcastic attempt to differentiate him from Aaron for other people's sake. In reality, he is hiding the scars on his wrists. He's short - his Exy racquet is taller than he is - and "doesn't look like much" in person, however, he is also considered a person to be afraid of by the majority of The Foxes. Before the Foxes Andrew's mother gave both him and Aaron up to foster care a few days after they were born. She then changed her mind and took Aaron back to live with her, while leaving Andrew to grow up in the system. In The Foster System He grew up with various foster families until he was 13. He would later say that he didn't remember any of them being good. He was abused by at least two members of various foster famillies, once when he was seven, by a foster father, and later, when he was twelve, by a foster brother, Drake. With His Biological Mother After that, he was sent to juvie for three years, and barely avoided a second term. During this time, his biological uncle convinced Aaron's mother to take him in. He would discover that she was abusive to Aaron, promise to protect him, and kill her in an apparent car crash five months later. Joining the Foxes Attack and Medication Andrew and Aaron were then sent to live with their cousin Nicky in his house in Columbia. When Nicky was attacked two years before the books begin in front of a nightclub, Andrew almost killed four of the attackers. During his trial, it was decided that his reaction, while in defence of Nicky, was disturbingly violent. Instead of being imprisoned again, he was ordered to comply to intensive therapy, weekly counsiling, and daily medication for three years. Any instance of being unmedicated would be a violation of his parole, and he would be sent to jail. As a Fox He was initially sought after by Kevin and Riko to become a part of the Edgar Allan team, but he would reject them because of Kevin's acceptance to always be second to Riko. He, along with Aaron and Nicky, then took a place at with The Foxes. When he arrives, Andrew begins to test the character of the Foxes by taking them to a nightclub in Columbia with him, Kevin, Aaron, and Nicky. He would eventually take Matt, who was, at the time, a drug addict, and give him a speedball, in an attempt to get him to stop taking drugs. This would, in fact, result in Matt stopping his drug use, but it was also a drastic and scarring action for him, and Abby and Wymack object to this activity when Neil arrives, stating that they wouldn't tolerate a similar incident. In the Series The Foxhole Court Andrew is first introduced in Millport where he accompanied Kevin and Wymack to recruit Neil to the Foxes. When Neil tries to run, he stop him by hitting him in the stomach with a racquet. He is introduced as violent and manic, showing no remorse for Neil's pain. The Raven King The King's Men Relationships Neil Andrew picks up Neil from the airport sober, probably to evaluate him without the influence of the drugs. When Neil notices that Andrew isn't drugged, Andrew starts to take an interest in him. This trip is where Andrew first thinks that Neil might be a problem, but he dismisses it because he doesn't take it seriously. Because Abby threatened to revoke their stadium rights, Andrew only takes Neil to Columbia in June. When Andrew notices how hard Nicky is hitting on Neil, he threatens him at knifepoint to make him stop. Neil intervenes. Andrew's interest in Neil is big enough that he says he'll solve Neil because his "loose ends aren't adding up". He declares Neil his new toy to play with. When Neil accuses him of going through his folder, he says that no one can put a leash on him and threatens to break Neil. Neil says that he can't achieve that. They make a deal that if Neil comes to Columbia with them, Andrew would leave his possessions alone. Andrew wants to make sure Neil looks acceptable when they're at the club, so he tells Nicky Neil's size and has him buy party clothes for Neil. Andrew also has Neil take out his contact lenses for the trip because he apparently doesn't like brown eyes. He takes him to Eden's Twilight where he drugs him and tries to find out whether Neil is a threat to Kevin. Neil foils this plan by making someone hit him so he'd pass out. Back in Palmetto, Neil tells him that his parents are dead. According to this story, his father was a gopher for the Moriyamas and was killed for taking money from them. That is also why Neil knew Riko and Kevin as children. After his father's death, Neil supposedly took the money his father had stolen and ran. He tells Andrew that Kevin can't recognise him or the Moriyamas could be on him again. Andrew lets him stay with the Foxes, but Neil tells him he would be gone before their match against the Ravens anyway. After their conversation, Andrew declares Neil not dangerous to Kevin. Kevin When Andrew is sober, he gives his medicine to Kevin to hold on to. Otherwise, he'd be tempted to take them to ease his withdrawal symptoms. When Kevin started as assistant coach, he angered Andrew so much that Andrew refused to play with him for a month. He even threatened to break his own fingers if Wymack tried to force him. Andrew only started playing again when Kevin started playing with his right hand and they made a deal. General Andrew has an expensive black car that he bought with his and Aaron's mother's life insurance money. When he is on his drugs he doesn't drive it. Only a small number of other people are allowed to drive his car, namely Nicky, Renee and Neil. Andrew's style of driving can be described as reckless. When Neil arrives at Wymack's flat, Andrew steals a bottle of whiskey. Andrew won't visit the library. He thinks that the Foxes will never amount to anything. Andrew is a really good goalkeeper but mostly can't be bothered with making an effort to live up to his potential. To give him incentive to make an effort, Wymack bribes him, first with booze, later with sobriety during games. Andrew punched Nicky once when Nicky said he'd like to make Kevin so drunk that he'd make out with him. He says he doesn't hate Exy because he doesn't care about it enough. He only puts up with it because it is less boring than "living". To him, Exy is pointless and could therefore never be fun. He, Aaron and Nicky own a house in Columbia. Andrew hates the word "please" because one of his rapists made him say it when he was 7 years old. At that age, he still believed he would stop if he only asked nicely. Andrew doesn't like brown eyes. He is really good at picking locks and breaks into Neil's room more than once. Andrew doesn't like surprises. Character Andrew keeps his promises, almost to a fault. He will go very far out of his way to protect what's his. Habits The roof is a favourite hangout of Andrew's: he is afraid of heights (and of falling, as he says) and being on the roof makes him feel alive. Andrew smokes, mostly at the window of his dorm room or on the roof. He tends to take his medicine with alcohol from time to time. Andrew always carries knives hidden under his wristbands. He got them from Renee and promised to keep them for her. When Andrew wakes up through someone touching him, his first reflexive reaction is to punch them very hard. Neil Category:Character Category:Fox Category:Exy Category:Palmetto State